<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beepbop Megamind by Snibbert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831450">Beepbop Megamind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snibbert/pseuds/Snibbert'>Snibbert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Megamind (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad Megamind, F/M, M/M, Megamind has no age, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, curse words are replaced with nonsense, eddie has weird ways of expressing things, the sky is a void</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:16:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snibbert/pseuds/Snibbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly and Megamind are together and it's grossing all the other Losers out. What they don't know is that Megamind has a secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beverly Marsh/Megamind, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Past Sonia Kaspbrak/Megamind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beepbop Megamind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so like. don't kill me i'm sorry if this is the worst thing you've ever read but I can't do anything about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bev leaned in to kiss Megamind, her savior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Megamind.” She kissed him even harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the male Losers cringed as Bev kissed Megamind once again. It was kind of gross and Eddie didn’t enjoy being subjected to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt bad for Bill and Ben. They both had crushes on Bev and it was clear that it was hard for them to even be in the same room as Megamind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if they’ve slooped yet.” Richie whispered to Eddie as he elbowed him in the ribs. Eddie shoved him off and made a gagging sound. Ew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like that for the rest of the day. Bev and Megamind made out in the corner of the clubhouse as the other Losers sat there awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie practiced the bird calls Stan had shown him how to do as he walked home. He couldn’t stop thinking about Bev and Megamind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not into Bev, no way, but he was kind of jealous of Megamind. They were the only ones that were dating someone in the Losers club and Eddie wanted to have something special too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day they went to the quarry and none of the Losers could look away from Megamind’s blue skin as he took off his clothing to reveal his underwear and smooth chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie quickly looked away, face red with anger and embarrassment. He wanted to look but he felt like he would be judged, even though everyone else was staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he looked back to where Megamind had stood, he was gone. He had jumped in and the rest of the Losers had followed, except Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Eddie kind of hated Megamind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie, wait up!” Eddie turned around to see Megamind running to catch up with him. He turned back around but planted his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to talk with you,” Megamind huffed out as he bent over, hands on his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie rolled his eyes. “What do you want?” he snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Megamind looked up at him, his big blue eyes reminded him of Richie and he had the sudden urge to kick him in the gRoIn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before I say anything, you have to promise not to hurt me.” Megamind held up his hands in a sign of surrender and Eddie crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, just tell me.” Eddie was getting impatient with the blue man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie,” Megamind took a deep breath and fully stood up, “I’m your father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie laughed. This DUDE. Who does he think he is?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you were my dad I’d be blue as mickle mic mic but,” Eddie motioned to his arm, “Clearly, I’m not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Megamind groaned. “That’s a gene you didn’t get. You take after your mother.” Megamind’s eyes softened and Eddie threw up a little in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you.” Eddie started speed walking to his house and Megamind rushed to keep up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie, how about we ask your mom.” Megamind grabbed his arm and Eddie snatched it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t know you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fReAk</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Eddie’s voice cracked and he felt like he was going to cry. He can’t be his dad, he CAN’T!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Megamind stood up straight like a rod. “How about I ask her myself?” and he marched to Eddie’s door, Eddie running after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rang the doorbell right when Eddie caught up to him. Sonia opened the door and gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meggy?!?” Megamind opened his arms wide and she fell into them. Eddie gaped at the scene. Honestly, what the fricklely frack? (that was me)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Mommy?” Eddie teared up as his mother looked at him with sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Eddie-bear.” Eddie backed away slowly, muttering to himself. This couldn’t be real, this HAD to be a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran all the way to Richie’s house out of instinct and climbed through the window of Richie’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie was laying on his bed with headphones on, the volume turned up all the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he saw Eddie he jumped up, throwing the headphones across the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie ran into his arms, just like his mother had done with Megamind. “Megamind’s my dad, Richie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Richie looked down at Eddie who was still nestled into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mom confirmed it, I don’t know what to do.” Eddie’s tears stained Richie’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie finally looked up at Richie and kissed him, just how Bev had done with Megamind the first time they kissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie pulled back and Eddie backed away, thinking he had done something wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sham shoot. Richie, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-” Eddie started but he was cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SON?!?!?!?” Megamind ripped off the roof of Richie’s house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Richie by the skin of his neck and flung him into the sky with the robot he was in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the actual snicker snackers?” Eddie asked calmly as he watched his love be thrown into the void above.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was bad for you, Eddie.” Megamind stepped out of his robot and Eddie straight up pushed him off the roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I HATE YOU.” Eddie yelled at the lifeless body below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie fell to the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest and cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bruh, why’d you do that?” Pennywise flew above him with Megamind’s body in its arms. Its expression was completely neutral which scared the heckers out of Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped his eyes on his knees. “He was my father and he threw my crush into the sky so I pushed him off the roof and killed him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pennywise shrugged, “Fair enough.” and then vanished into thin air, taking Megamind’s body with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiled at the thought of never having to deal with his father again and he laughed. Even though Richie was dead it had been a pretty good day altogether.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It just happened one day. Pennywise is cool with death.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>